The present invention relates to a device, a system, an article of manufacture, and a method for setting up a child safety seat in a vehicle and, in particular to a device, an article of manufacture, and a method, enabling a quick and efficient way to fasten and release the belt buckles which fix the child safety seat or child sitting in the child booster safety seat to the seat's location on the vehicle seat.
Buckling a child to a vehicle seat with the vehicle's seatbelts does not provide sufficient protection in case of an emergency braking or in an accident, for reasons such as the following:
The seatbelts are not sufficiently snug on a small body and do not comprise a sufficient downwards force.
The shoulder belt could lacerate the child's neck.
Most children are not mature enough to be seated in a seat designated for adults.
Children cannot bend their knees at the end of the seat when their backs are against the backrest of the seat.
In order to overcome these difficulties, the child booster safety seat, which is a seat that raises the child and provides a higher sitting height so the adult lap and shoulder belts fit better, has been available for approximately thirty five years.
The standard recommendation is to use child booster safety seats for children of ages 4 to 8, weighing 20 to 40 kg.
An example of the existing standard setting is shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b. 
FIG. 1a depicts a child safety seat, of child booster safety seat 13, on a vehicle's back seat 11 near the backrest of the back seat 12. On one side of the child booster safety seat 13 the vehicle's seatbelt 14 is disposed with a latch plate 15 attached to it and on the other side, a buckle 16. Usually, the buckle 16 is disposed in the vehicle's back seat 11 suitably for the comfort of adult passengers.
FIG. 1b depicts the instance in which a child 17 is properly seated with the vehicle's seatbelt 14 latched by connecting the latch plate 15 into the buckle 16. This configuration makes the access of the buckles by two adult hands in order to latch them extremely difficult. The latching action becomes even harder when an additional safety seat or a baggage item such as a bag or suitcase is placed beside the buckle 16.
Vehicle's seatbelt 14 is a continuous strap including an upper segment 14d which crosses the child's chest diagonally, from one shoulder to the waist on the opposite side, through latch plate 15 and over the child's lap as a lap second segment 14b 
The left side of the illustration shows a magnified illustration of latch plate 15 which is connected to buckle 16 and a small segment of upper segment 14d. Latch plate 15 has a slot 15a through which vehicle's seatbelt 14 passes, and is actually the place at which the vehicle's seatbelt 14 is divided into both segments.
As used herein the specification and in the claims section that follows, the term “the seat belt total equivalent force exertion point” and the like refer to the point at which the total equivalent force is substantially exerted by the vehicle's seatbelt 14 on latch plate 15.
The illustration shows the seat belt's total equivalent force exertion point marked as point 40, which is disposed approximately in the center of the upper part of slot 15a. 
When a child is fastened in a safety seat, the possibility to quickly and easily unfasten the seatbelt's buckles is of utmost importance, especially when the child needs to be removed from the vehicle as quickly as possible. The duration of the belt buckles' release action in the existing situation may be critical in an emergency because of the limited access to the belt buckles.
FIG. 1c depicts an option of the prior art in which rigid parts, such as latch plate 15 and buckle 16, of a child restraint system are in contact with a child booster safety seat 13. This contact, when a tension force is exerted on the restraint system, could exert forces in unwanted directions on the child booster safety seat 13. In addition, this contact, especially when the structure of the child booster safety seat 13 in the area of contact is a rigid structure, could cause the child seated in the child booster safety seat 13 discomfort as a result of friction and being hit by the rigid parts of the restraint system.
There is therefore a need to improve the setup of a child booster safety seat in a vehicle and to ensure the possibility of speedy release of the seatbelts strapping the child into the child booster safety seat.